Timeline of Events
This is a timeline of events in the Mushroom Kingdom of MarioMario54321's videos. Ancient History *'The Big Bang:' The proposed event when the universe was created *'Unknown:' OiramOiram12345 time traveled billions of years into the past and created Star X, and time locked the events, waiting for it to be destroyed by a comet. *'1,000,000,000 ABB (~12,800,000,000 BC):' Star X was destroyed by a comet, causing the two stars, The Light Star X and the Dark Star X, to separate. *'Approximately 8000 BC:' Geminon defeats Zythurvion, later the Moon World is terraformed. *'1004 AD:' The Shadow Queen invaded what was known as of later Rougeport and tried to take over the world, but was defeated. *'Unknown:' A Luma crashed on Earth in a Starshroom waiting for its mother, Rosalina then goes with him to try to help, and winds up adopting most of the Lumas and built the Comet Observatory, and visits Earth every 100 years. Modern History *'~50 years ago:' **Mario and Luigi were born, and adopted by two parents and where due to be delivered by a Stork, but where attacked by Kamek, and Baby Mario falls to Yoshi's Island. ** Kamek attacks the babies again after being rescued only to be taken to the wrong couble, and Baby Mario falls on Egg Island, assisted by Yoshis and his older counterpart disguised as a Warp Pipe. ** Kamek and Bowser, both from 2006, go back in time and kidnap every baby they could find in search of the Star Children, but where defeated by the Yoshis and the Star Children. ** The Shroob aliens invade the Mushroom Kingdom, and conquer it, and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, as well as their time traveling older counterparts, battle through them to save Princess Peach of the future and defeat the aliens with baby tears. *'1981-1985:' Mario first appears on arcade games defeating Cranky Kong, captures the ape, gets defeated by Donkey Kong Jr (present day Donkey Kong), then works in the sewers as a plumber with Luigi. *'1985:' Bowser attacks the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnaps Princess Peach, and the Mario Bros. save her. *'1985-1996:' Mario and Luigi keep rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser, throw their first kart race, fights other villains (besides Bowser) to save the world, and sell many of his games. YTR leader Starman3 and co-leader MarioMario54321, as well as others are also born. *'1996:' Bowser invades Peach's Castle and steals the Power Stars. Mario had to collect them and save Peach again. These events became Super Mario 64. *'1999:' Bowser steals the Star Rod from the Star Spirits, and gets defeated by Mario after a long game known as Paper Mario. *'1996-2001:' More sports games where released. *'2001:' Luigi has to save Mario from his own mansion and King Boo. *'2002:' Bowser and Bowser Jr. kidnap Princess Peach while Mario and her were on a vacation, but Mario saves her and clears his name from being framed for polluting Isle Delfino. *'2003:' More Sport Games and Mario Kart Double Dash. *2004: The X-Nauts attempt to release the Shadow Queen, and take over the world with her in Princess Peach's body, but Mario comes and stops them. *'2005:' Mario64 was banned from Lemmy's Land and lost his own will to live, but later reincarnates as MarioMario54321 in 2007. *'2006:' Megaman765 created the first, but obscurely different, Super Mario 64 Bloopers and a fanbase that was the predecessor to the modern community was created. And somewhere around the end of the year, the first SM64 Machinimist other than MegaMan765 joins YouTube. *'2007:' Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser saved the multiverse from Count Bleck and later Dimentio, MarioMario54321 joins YouTube. Mario saves the galaxy from Bowser. The Doppelgangers appear. *'2008:' YouTube Rangers was founded by Starman3. *'2008-2010:' Many adventures with Mario and YouTubers start when doppelgangers start showing up every few journeys, causing a scare issue. Mario and co. also save the Star World many times from Mastar, Cosmicalitaurus and others, as well as journeying to Ztarragus's Island. *'2010:' The heroes learn the Doppelganger's truth after the return of Igiul. *'2011:' The Doppelganger war reaches full force as the Dark Star X takes over the world and the Light Star X was found, later they all fought, the dopples were sent to Dimension X (The Shadowraver realms) and the two stars merge back into Star X. *'2012:' The heroes travel to the Fourth Dimension to defeat Dimentio, who survived due to storing himself in Dimension D, but was defeated. The Blooper Stoppers attack the YTR and it's revealed their leader was Ztarman3, and was defeated by Starman3. *'2013:' The heroes go to save the Star World again. *'2014:' The heroes return for the 2nd time to the Fourth Dimension to collect Rainbow Shards. *'2015-2016:' The doppelganger remnants (ThradOiver, SithKnightKime, and IgiulNaf654) begin their training, eventually fighting against their counterparts, Jediwarriormike (Mike Saber), DarthRevio (Revio Saber), and LuigiFan456. ThradOiver, SithKnightKime, and IgiulNaf654 were eventually defeated by their counterparts. But they eventually joined forces with them to fight against an android named Blario. *'2017: '''Namus begins his rampage, but ultimately gets defeated by the heroes twice. He eventually dies after revealing the heroes of who granted him immortality. The Future *'Unknown:' R.O.B. takes command of the Mushroom Kingdom. *'2121:' The Mushroom Kingdom now has many technological differences, and even inescapable jails and a time travel cannon *'2121:' Mario gets launched there by MM54321 for a video from 2007, and gets arrested for speeding, spending a week in jail and later escapes by firing himself out of the Time Cannon. Alternate Timelines *'2007:' Oiram returns and defeats Mario in Saffron City, and takes over the world. MarioMario54321 returns by spinning the Earth around and raises Mario's power after warning him, as well as weakening Oiram. *'2007-2010:' Mario, and his brother Luigi, are gone after Mario was hit by a rock by his future self and Luigi fell to severe depression. It's later revealed that the events caused a time paradox that made the Mushroom kingdom get destroyed by all the villains and Bowser married the Princess. Mario later restored the timeline. *'2001-2011:' Osama Bin Laden survives after Mario goes back and accidentally save the Twin Towers from going down. He later invades the Mushroom Kingdom and kills everybody, causing a similar timeline to the previous mentioned. Mario later restored the timeline. *'2012:' A Bomber finds the last Ztar of Ztarragus and the villain breaks free from his counterpart and take over the universe. *'2008-2012:' Starman3 gives MM54321 a missing Ztar at Ztarragus's Usland, and Ztarragus is freed and takes over the world, turning everybody to slaves. *'2012-Present:''' Starman3 saves the world by collecting the Anti-Ztar and giving it to Ztarragus, causing the universe to turn back to normal. Category:Community Category:This Wiki Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Histories